Nuestro trabajo
by Mairi Cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward son esposos,a ambos les encanta ayudar a los demas por eso son medicos, pero en el hospital en el que ambos trabajan no saben que son esposos que pasara cuando lo descubran? / este es mi primer fic espero que les guste.


_**Disclamier: **__Twilight ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos pertenecen a la excelente escritora Stephenie Meyer._

_Este te es mi primer fic espero que les guste_

**

* * *

**

Nuestro trabajo

-hola - dije saludándolo formalmente.

-hola - dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de eso me fui a colocarme mi uniforme al igual que el.

El Edward Cullen era el hombre más encantador del mundo y yo tenía la enorme fortuna de ser su asistente.

Una vez vestida me dirigí al despacho, para empezar a trabajar.

- llame al primer paciente- me dijo él.

- enseguida- le conteste.

Y así continuamos atendiendo a varios pacientes hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo.

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio almorzando cuando llego Mallory una de las compañeras de trabajo de Edward.

-hola - dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-hola - le conteste con una sonrisa forzada.

-se has visto a Edward- me pregunto.

-la última vez que lo vi estaba en su despacho-le dije con falsa cortesía, esta mujer me sacaba de quicio.

Después de eso yo seguí comiendo mientras que ella se marcho se marcho hacia la oficina de Edward.

Al rato se escucho una discusión que provenía de la afina de Edward y me acerque a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

-Entiende no me interesas, yo tengo una esposa- le dijo el muy enfadado.

-pero Eddie ella nunca se va a enterar si somos discretos- dijo ella con un tono coqueto.

-Jamás la traicionaría, así que lo mejor será que te marches- dijo él con tono mordaz.

-Vamos Eddie sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo- dijo ella otra vez.

-Quiero te nunca me vuelvas a llamar Eddie nunca más en tu vida y que te largues ahora mismo de mi oficina- dijo el muy molesto.

A excepción de esa discusión el día paso común y corriente.

Me encontraba recogiendo mis pertenencias para poder irme a casa cuando Ángela me aviso que Edward me había mandado a llamar. Salí de mi oficina hacia la oficina de Edward, toque dos veces y escuché un adelante por parte de él.

-necesita algo- dije cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

El se me acerco y me dijo

-si necesito algo- dijo plantándome un beso en los labios.

Se lo correspondí, pero las cosas empezaron a subirse de tono y me toco separarme de él. Y entonces le dije

-aquí, espera a que lleguemos a la casa, podían descubrirnos- le dije.

-ok pero ni creas que te salvaras de darme mi recompensa por este desplante- me dijo él con una sonrisa picara.

- adiós Señor Cullen nos vemos en casa- le dije saliendo de su oficina.

-adiós Señora Cullen- me respondió el.

Y esa noche sí que me toco recompensarlo, tanto que termine exhausta. Al día siguiendo nos bañamos y nos fuimos a el trabajo.

Estábamos en su oficina organizando unos papeles en su oficina, estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que no me pude aguantar las ganas de darle un beso. Estábamos tan concentrados en el beso que no nos dimos cuenta de cuando la puerta se abrió y entonces escuchamos un fuerte carraspeo, nos giramos para ver de dónde venía ese carraspeo y era el director del hospital.

Definitivamente esto no era bueno, Aro Vulturi era una de las personas más moralistas del mundo.

síganme a la sala de juntas por favor- dijo el muy serio.

A Edward y a mí no nos quedo más remedio que seguirlo. Cuando entramos a la sala todos nuestros colegas estaban ahí.

-Bueno es que todos se preguntaran porque los he citado sin previo aviso- dijo el muy serio- bueno la razón de porque los he citado es que dos de sus colegas están cometiendo una gran falta a la moral, y me temo que si nuestros pacientes se enteran de esto empezaran fuertes rumores cosa que afectaría a la ética del hospital.

-nos podría decir quienes- dijo Mike Newton

-pues esas personas son el y la - dijo el anta la mirada desconcertada de todos – después del video que me mostro la esta mañana y en lo que vi ahora no me queda la menor duda que no tienen ninguna moral.

-oh- dijo Mike que parecía en shock.

-algo que nos quieran decir – dijo Aro

-bueno- comencé yo – primero quiero decir que esto es culpa mía por no decir la verdad el día de mi entrevista de trabajo-dije- déjenme contarles en que les mentí pero por favor no vaya a despedir a Edward después de todo la culpa es mía.

-bueno cuéntanos en que mentiste el día de la entrevista Bella- dijo Lauren con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-bueno el día de la entrevista me preguntaron que si yo era casada a lo que yo respondí que no- dije- pero la verdad es que si estoy casada desde hace 3 años- iba continuar pero Lauren me interrumpió.

- y eso qué, en vez de arreglar las cosas las empeoran no ves que te metiste con hombre casado estándolo tú también.

-no he terminado aun- le dije con tono mordaz- mi nombre desde hace 3 años es Isabella Marie Cullen – dije, y ahora todos estaban atónitos- y se preguntaran por que mentí, pues lo hice porque quería conseguir el trabajo por mis propios medios no por tener el apellido Cullen.

-Ángela podrías hacerme un favor- dijo Edward, ella asintió- treme una foto que está en el primer cajón de mi escritorio.

Ella salió de la sala y al rato regreso con una foto de mi matrimonio con Edward.

-esta es la foto de nuestro matrimonio, por si acaso no nos creen- dijo él.

-bueno o mejor dicho según veo el único error que cometió fue decir una mentira- dijo Aro- y comprendo él porque de su mentira así que no voy a despedirla puede seguir en su cargo.

Y ante esto Lauren estallo.

-QUÉ- grito- pero no ve que ella le mintió, no solo se quedo con Edward si no que también seguirá trabajando aquí.

-Lauren cálmate- le dijo Mike

-como quieres que me calme, no ves que esta tipa seguirá trabajando aquí- dijo ella.

-Lauren, el que tú no hayas conseguido meterte en los pantalones de Edward no significa que tengas que hacer que a los demás los despidan-dije totalmente enfadada.

- no sé cómo pudiste rechazarme a mí por ella- dijo ella dirigiéndose a Edward.

Esta despedida por su falta de moral y ética quiero que recoja todas sus cosas- dijo Aro.

-bien me largo de aquí- dijo ella.

-El resto puede continuar con sus actividades- dijo Aro.

Salimos de la sala de juntas hacia el despacho de Edward.

-Al menos todo Salió bien- dijo Edward

-Y no sabes cuánto me alegro- dije.

Y así continuamos disfrutando de nuestro trabajo una de las cosas que más nos gusta hacer porque lo hacemos juntos.

* * *

Les gusto?

dejen sus review


End file.
